Stuart and Denise
Stuart and Denise is a new relationship exists between Comic Book Store owner Stuart Bloom and his recently hired assistant manager Denise (no known last name). This may be the first steady relationship for "sad sack" Stuart. History He asked her to be his date to Sheldon and Amy's Wedding. Initially, she tried to decline until Denise found out that Mark Hamill of Star Wars would be there and told Stuart to buy her a dress. Her attraction to Stuart first began when Stuart knew more about Star Wars trivia than Mark Hamill aka Luke Skywalker. They end up making out, which was witnessed by Raj. A formal relationship started between Denise and Stuart in the second episode of season 12, "The Wedding Gift Wormhole". The couple is seen working together and just hanging out at the comic book store. For their first date, Stuart over does his tanning and ends up orange. He is encouraged by Bernadette to go pick up Denise anyway, since he was trying to impress her for the event. While surprised to see his tanned skin, she appreciates the gesture and doesn't mind though she also like to makes jokes about Stuart's coloring about Nemo, crayons, and Chicken ala Orange. In "The Procreation Calculation", Stuart starts having Denise over to his room in the Wolowitz House and they get romantic to the song "Smooth Operator". Howard and Bernadette aren't happy about this development. In "The Paintball Scattering", she asks him to move in with her, but he is reluctant at this abrupt event. She is hurt and vents by shooting paintballs at Stuart who runs away again. They later talk and he admits that doesn't want to ruin what they have by rushing too fast, something she understands. In the end, Stuart makes it up to Denise by giving her a key to the Wolowitz House which he asks her not to let Howard know about. In "The Meteorite Manifestation", Bert wants Raj's help cutting open a meteorite with a band saw. Leonard wants to do it with his laser, but Bert declines. Leonard gets angry that he is left out. After the guys announce that they are cutting open a meteorite, Stuart insists that something bad will come from it. Later, when Stuart and Denise find no one around, they honestly think that something did happen and they are the last couple on earth. During "The Citation Negation", Bernadette questions Denise on why she prefers Stuart and she doesn't put much thought into it, only stating her parents owned a mortuary. In "The Maternal Conclusion", Bernadette notices that Denise is spending a lot of time at their house even adding items to the shopping list. Stuart tries to have a movie night at Denise's apartment, but they get creeped out by her creepy roommate Mitch. After a rough night spent at the comic book store, she again mentions about him turning down her offer for them to live together. Stuart admits it was a mistake and says he wants to move in. They ask Mitch if he'll move out and he asks Stuart if he loves Denise. Denise tried to say they hadn't discussed it, but Stuart quickly tells her that he does love her and she returns the sentiment. Knowing that they're in love, they go through with the arrangement. In "The Stockholm Syndrome", Stuart and Denise are watching the Wolowitz kids while the parents are in Sweden. Halley gets lost during a game of hide and seek, Michael gets a fever and Halley falls down the stairs losing a tooth. Bernadette's parents come over to take charge after that. Trivia * Stuart and Denise have much in common. ** They are both skilled artists. ** They are knowledgeable in comics. ** They are knowledgeable in movies. ** They are aware of their social awkwardness. * Stuart's friends all prefer Denise, since she keeps him occupied. Gallery Aws106.png|Wow, that was impressive. Aws111.png|You are so hot! TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. Aws59.png|I don't think of you as a woman. Aws64.png|I need a dress. Aws105.png|Luke was on the Wookie home planet on the Holiday Special. Crp68.png|I didn't think that you were real. Shoe7.png|Stuart and Denise at the wedding. TBTA-12.jpg|I don't think of you as a woman. TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. aws60.png|Oh perfect. I don't think of you as a man. aws61.png|I appreciate that Stuart. aws62.png|Luke Skywalker is going to be at the wedding. aws63.png|You need to buy me a dress. aws154.png|Whose been answering the questions? TPC-4.jpg|Stuart and Denise. PC76.png|We went to a comedy club. PC77.png|Stuart's word - coconuts. Scat14.jpg|In the comic book store. md21.jpg|Didn't you learn anything from reading all these comics? md22.jpg|Space pods! md82.jpg|No one has been in for hours. md83.jpg|Weird. md84.jpg|No one is on the street. md85.jpg|Did the meteorite unleash a space plague? md86.jpg|I play the clarinet. Ten years! md87.jpg|We have to rebuild civilization. md88.jpg|Repopulate the earth? I'm okay with that. TMC-9.jpg|Denise heading off to art class. TMC-9.jpg|Denise has to get to art class. matcon63.jpg|Do I need to see Paddington 1? matcon64.jpg|May I join you? matcon65.jpg|Didn't see you there. matcon68.jpg|Creeped out by roommate. matcon69.jpg|It's wonderful. matcon70.jpg|It's stiff. matcon74.jpg|You're stuck with Mitch. matcon75.jpg|I want to move in with you more than the Thing wants to clobber. matcon76.jpg|More than Hulk wants to smash. matcon77.jpg|Kiss after deciding to move in together. matcon78.jpg|I was scared to move in, but that was a mistake. matcon81.jpg|We haven't really said that yet. matcon82.jpg|Yeah, I do (love her). matcon83.jpg|I love you. matcon84.jpg|I love you, too. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Relationships Category:Stuart Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Stuart's Women Category:Romance